


Can I be close to you?

by larana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), flangst
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Raccolta cronologicamente ordinata di fatti di vita quotidiana di un Serpeverde e un Tassorosso.Il leitmotiv è quello dei fiori; ogni capitolo, infatti, poggerà su un fiore e sul relativo significato.(Attenzione!Pur essendo ambientata nell'universo potteriano, la storia non segue la trama della saga né i suoi personaggi ne fanno parte, in quanto personaggi originali.)#1.Camelia: «Sei la fiamma del mio cuore»[Victor]#2.Azalea: «Vendetta»[Elis]





	1. Camelia: «Sei la fiamma del mio cuore»

**Author's Note:**

> La raccolta partecipa alla challenge [Il fiore si nasconde nell'erba, ma il vento sparge il suo profumo](https://latorredicarta.forumcommunity.net/?t=58953874) indetto dal forum Torre di Carta.  
> Gli aggiornamenti saranno saltuari, ma cercherò di non far passare troppo tempo tra un capitolo e l'altro.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tua madre dice che sei nato con il freddo nell'anima.  
A sentire lei, questo spiegherebbe perché per te l'inverno è una condanna di brividi, maglioni, coperte e tazze di cioccolata calda. A poco servono i tuoi tentativi di scaldarti, dice, perché se il freddo lo hai nell'anima, allora solo una fiamma nel cuore può equilibrare lo stato delle cose.  
E tu potrai anche avere il freddo nell'anima, ma lei lo ha nel cuore e nemmeno il più grande incendio può salvarla.  
Forse è lei che t'ha trasmesso il freddo, come un gene difettoso che ti è toccato ereditare.  
L'hai preso in retaggio insieme ai capelli rossi e gli occhi chiari - _freddi, freddi, freddi_. E ti ci puoi nascondere quanto vuoi, sotto quei capelli di fiamma, ma il freddo persiste, il freddo si agita dentro di te come una creatura viva e ostinata, il freddo non ti lascerà mai in pace.  
Però.  
Però hai come quest'impressione che quando quel ragazzino Tassorosso del primo anno ti pianta addosso i suoi occhi ambrati e ti sorride come se fossi il suo più caro amico, dall'altro capo della Sala grande, il freddo faccia qualche passo indietro, timoroso di quella creaturina che ha i colori del sole.  
Non hai idea di chi sia; quest'anno non hai lezioni in comune con loro. Nè osi chiedere in giro; in primo luogo, non ti interessa davvero e, in secondo luogo, nessuno si trattiene mai nei tuoi paraggi abbastanza da scambiare qualche parola.  
Da come ti guardano si direbbe che percepiscono il freddo che emana da te. E chi mai si accosterebbe al gelo quando può avere il conforto di un focolare?  
Lui, apparentemente. Il ragazzino Tassorosso.  
Ti si affianca in Biblioteca, mollando i suoi libri sul tavolo con un baccano tale che Madama Pince fa capolino da dietro uno scaffale, redarguendolo torva con i suoi occhi da avvoltoio. Lui non ci fa neppure caso; scosta la sedia - rumorosamente - e ci si lascia cadere sopra - ancora _più_ rumorosamente.  
«Ciao».  
Lo guardi in tralice, la bocca ti si raggrinzisce in una smorfia seccata. Non ricambi e continui a studiare dal tuo manuale di Trasfigurazione.  
«Mi chiamo Elis. E tu?»  
Gallese, pensi. Deve essere gallese. La sua voce segue l'onda di un accento caratteristico - su e giù, su e giù, ma non troppo dissimile dal tuo, che suona sempre come una domanda anche se non stai chiedendo proprio nulla.  
Non rispondi. Volti pagina e ti assicuri di farlo in maniera talmente scocciata così che possa capire quanto fastidio ti stia dando. Chi è questo ragazzino? Cosa vuole? Non lo sente il freddo?  
No, forse no. Forse ha i colori del sole perché il sole lo ha dentro.  
E comunque, chi se ne frega. Può tornare alla tana da dove è venuto, come il tasso che è.  
«Da dove vieni? Io dal Galles. Ti piace il mare? Casa mia è vicina ad una scogliera. La chiamano _la scogliera rossa_ perché ogni tanto qualcuno cade giù, capisci? Abertha dice che - Abertha è mia sorella maggiore, si chiama così, come la nonna - dice che la gente cade giù di proposito» soffia a bassissima voce, come se avesse detto una cosa particolarmente sconvieniente. Si guarda intorno come se si aspettasse un rimprovero.  
Elis aspetta e negli occhi ha l'espressione fiduciosa di un cucciolo che desidera compiacere il suo padrone. Volti un'altra pagina.  
«E, oh oh, lo sai che sono l'unico mago in famiglia? Quando è arrivata la lettera a mamma è quasi preso un colpo! E tu? Sei anche tu l'unico?»  
In fondo alle orecchie senti il sussurro di tua madre che ti intima di non fraternizzare con i Nati Babbani.  
_Sono inferiori, Victor_ , mormora con voce dolce che stilla veleno da ogni parola, _noi siamo i McCloskey di Belfast. Il nostro nobile nome non può-_  
La metti a tacere con uno scatto della testa.  
«Stai a Serpeverde, vero? Mi hanno detto - i ragazzi più grandi, voglio dire - mi hanno detto che devo stare attenti a voi» piccola pausa, occhiata rapida alle sue spalle e il collo che si allunga per sussurrarti nell'orecchio «dicono che siete _pericolosi_ ».  
Tuo malgrado, lo fissi in tralice e ciò che trovi ti sorprende. Non c'è alcuna paura sul suo viso pallido, fanciullesco, ben lontano dalle metamorfosi dell'adolescenza, ma solo un'intensa luce negli occhi che, alla luce della lampada, risplendono come il miele che la vostra Elfa domestica tiene su una mensola in cucina, vicino alla finestra. Ti verrebbe da dire che la scintilla che li anima è quella dell'eccitazione, ma ne sai poco delle persone, potresti sbagliarti.  
«Tu non mi sembri pericoloso, però» borbotta e si distrae con un lembo di cravatta che gli è finito dentro il colletto slacciato della camicia e quasi rotola giù dalla sedia per tirarlo fuori. La tua mano è fin troppo svelta ad acciuffarlo per il maglione e rimetterlo in equilibrio.  
Non l'avessi mai fatto.  
Ti sorride come se gli avessero detto che domani sarà Natale e il suo compleanno.  
«Me lo dici come ti chiami?»  
Mai nella vita.  
Raccogli i libri e le penne, li getti alla rinfusa nella sacca e vai via di gran carriera. La tua irritazione rimbomba forte in ogni passo che schiaffeggia il pavimento.

Il freddo è _terribile_ , oggi.  
Ti si infila sotto l'orlo maglione, elude la camicia, la canotta e si ficca a forza in ogni singolo poro della pelle, scivolando su muscoli, tendini e nervi, fino a penetrare nelle ossa e lì piantarsi.  
Perciò fai un altro giro di sciarpa, fai un altro nodo al mantello e stringi i denti mentre il vento ti percuote e ti spinge verso la serra numero 3. Ti fermi e te ne stai lì impalato come uno spaventapasseri.  
Di colpo, l'idea di maneggiare terriccio umido e freddo, esposto agli spifferi che che soffiano da ogni direzione, ti sembra intollerabile.  
Prima che qualcuno degli insegnanti ti veda, giri i tacchi e fili via nella direzione opposta a quella dei tuoi compagni, che ti guardano come lo strambo che sei.  
Lo sapevi che non avresti dovuto neppure prenderti la pena di alzarti dal letto stamattina. Guarda che cielo grigio e carico di pioggia. Guarda che ventaccio che soffia da nord. Per un attimo ti sfiora l'idea di presentarti in Infermeria e reclamare un letto caldo e morbido, fingendo un malessere qualsiasi, ma poi si solleverebbero troppi punti interrogativi e _ugh_ , che seccatura dover parlare, che seccatura dover rispondere alle loro domande sempre più affamate di dettagli.  
Quindi cambi direzione all'ultimo momento, giri l'angolo e un caos di capelli scarmigliati, vestiti sgualciti e una sciarpa attorcigliata intorno alla testa ti piomba addosso. Non è tanto l'incontro con il pavimento a strapparti un lamento di gola, quanto le mattonelle fredde che premono contro la nuca, in terribile contrasto con l'orecchio bollente che ti preme contro un occhio.  
«Levati» sibili innervosito, «levati!»  
E siccome l'imbecille che ti si è schiantato addosso come un Bolide sembra sordo, oltre che imbecille, lo scansi in malo modo e lo mandi a rotolare a qualche spanna da te.  
In qualche modo lo riconosci. Sono passati giorni, ma il suo nome ti è rimasto piantato nel cervello come un parassita difficile da debellare, che si è nutrito della tua concentrazione e del tuo tempo.  
Elis.  
Elis che sta disperatamente cercando di liberarsi della sciarpa che qualcuno gli ha annodato intorno alla testa con l'aiuto di un incantesimo. E va bene, Elis sarà pure una seccatura che se ne va in giro su due gambe, ma vederlo bullizzato in quel modo ti scuote il sangue nelle vene.  
Senza dire una parola, tiri fuori la bacchetta dalla tasca interna del mantello e sussurri un piccolo " _Finite incantatem_ " in direzione di Elis. La sciarpa torna floscia e molle intorno al collo e sulle spalle, come un enorme serpente giallo e nero. Lo vedi sbattere le palpebre velocemente e guardarsi intorno con aria disorientata. Per qualche ragione non ti piace il modo in cui la linea della sua bocca resta piatta e rigida.  
«Ehi» lo chiami e ci sono già delle scuse che premono sulle labbra quando lo vedi sobbalzare. Non ti scusi, però; lo hai salvato, hai già fatto più di quanto dovessi. L'aria cupa che lo affligge sbiadisce come un alone soffiato sul vetro di una finestra. Ti sorride come se fossi la cosa più bella che gli sia capitata durante la giornata.  
«Oh, ciao!»  
Lo soppesi e ti rendi conto che hai _voglia_ di parlare con lui. Questa cosa ti sconvolge più di quanto ti piaccia ammettere.  
È una strada tutta nuova, sei curioso di scoprire dove porta.  
«Che ti è successo?»  
Si stringe un po' nelle spalle. «Dei ragazzi. Dicevano che parlavo troppo».  
«Quali ragazzi?»  
Dal modo in cui esita capisci che la cosa, in qualche modo, deve riguardarti. Lo sguardo ti cade sullo stemma di Serpeverde cucito ad una estremità della tua sciarpa grigia e verde. Ma certo. I Tassorosso sono le vostre-- loro, ti correggi subito, le loro vittime preferite perché sono le uniche che non reagiscono. Un Grifondoro li Schianterebbe senza esitazione, un Corvonero li umilierebbe con poche parole ben scelte, ma i Tassorosso? Loro abbassano la testa e vanno via con la coda tra le gambe.  
Hai solo dodici anni, ma senti subito il peso dell'angoscia che calca sulla vita scolastica di Elis. Non ha alcun compagno a proteggerlo e neppure un amico tra le fila nemiche che possa mitigare l'umore capriccioso degli altri.  
La solitudine di Elis, in qualche strano modo, somiglia al freddo che hai nell'anima. E c'è qualcosa in lui, qualcosa che ti attira senza scampo, come la fiamma che invoglia e seduce una falena, dandole conforto nel buio della notte. E le hai viste tu le falene, le hai viste agognare il calore al punto da bruciarsi le ali, le zampe, il corpo allungato. Ti sei chiesto cosa abbiano provato nel momento che ha preceduto il dolore. Ti sei chiesto se l'abbiano poi odiata la fiamma.  
Guardi questo ragazzino che sovrasti di una testa intera, troppo piccolo nel suo mantello liso e rattoppato alla meglio, e non sai proprio cosa fare. Fino a ieri ti sembrava un moscerino come tutti gli altri, pieno di quel ronzio che ti irrita sopra ogni cosa e dal quale ti difendi con l'impenetrabilità dei tuoi lunghi silenzi, con il gelo dei tuoi occhi azzurri, ma vederlo così in difficoltà e sentire quanto solo sia in questo grande, grande castello ha cambiato qualcosa. Ha reso più nitido il ronzio, più simile ad una sequenza di parole che ti va di ascoltare piuttosto che monotono rumore bianco di fondo.  
Qualcosa è cambiato dentro di te, ma non sapresti dire cosa o quanto questo ti faccia piacere. Hai bisogno di riflettere e perciò lo lasci lì, in mezzo al corriodio, con la sciarpa che poggia in spire disordinate sulle sue piccole spalle e il sorriso pieno di sole.  
Ti aspetti che ti chiami, che ti segua, qualsiasi cosa, invece non fa niente. Resta fermo, ma ti pianta i suoi occhi addosso e quelli sì che ti chiamano, sì che ti seguono, sì che ti urlano dietro.  
Scappi.

Cinque giorni.  
Cinque giorni è la quantità di tempo che ti è servita per decidere. Essendo te stesso, hai soppesato i pro e i contro fino a farti venire l'emicrania, immaginato tutti i possibili scenari, da quelli positivi a quelli negativi, messo in conto imprevisti e imprevisti dolori, ma c'è stato un solo dato che ti ha convinto: accanto ad Elis non fa freddo.  
Lo hai realizzato all'alba del quinto giorno, col primo sole che ti ha colto a fissare il soffitto. In quel corridoio dove lo hai salvato dalla magia di qualcuno non faceva più freddo. Per la prima volta in tutta la vita non hai dovuto ingoiare a forza un brivido per impedirti di tremare.  
Tua madre dice che sei nato con il freddo nell'anima e che solo una fiamma nel cuore può equilibrare lo stato delle cose. Così hai chiuso gli occhi e hai scandagliato bene dentro di te, scavato e spostato cose, ti sei fatto largo a bracciate vigorose nel mare più gelido e sei arrivato sulla costa, dove i tuoi piedi bagnati hanno calcato l'impronta nella sabbia umida e ti sei guardato intorno, hai scrutato nell'ombra e nella luce, mosso qualche passo incerto e senza direzione. Però poi ti sei voltato e ti sei schiantato contro il sorriso abbagliante di Elis.  
Ti sei messo a sedere di scatto e hai allontanato le coperte in fretta, scottato da tutto quel calore improvviso.  
Però hai sorriso, perché in quel momento hai capito cosa dovevi fare.


	2. Azalea: «Vendetta»

_La vendetta appartiene a Dio_ .   
Quella frase, venuta fuori dalle labbra sottili del prete durante una messa domenicale, si è come conficcata nel tuo cervello e, non riuscendo a rimuoverla, hai finito per costruirci intorno la tua personalità.   
Ti hanno insegnato che Dio è come il mare: lo puoi adorare, lo puoi contemplare e lo puoi pure sfidare, purché tu sia pronto ad affrontarne le conseguenze. Ma a te il mare fa paura da quando ha cercato di trascinarti giù, giù, giù, con la sabbia del fondale che già iniziava a scivolarti tra le dita dei piedi, e quindi non _immagini_ neanche di sfidarlo. Dio ti fa paura nello stesso, identico modo. Lo hai sempre immaginato come un vecchio dalla lunga barba bianca appollaiato su un trono fatto di nuvole, che seguiva ogni tuo movimento, che sapeva ascoltare ogni tuo piccolo pensiero.   
(Il che ti riporta a quando hai visto Albus Silente per la prima volta, in piedi davanti al portone della Sala d’ingresso, altissimo, con la barba bianca lunga e gli occhialetti sul naso, e gli hai puntato contro il dito in maniera piuttosto sfacciata.   
«Sei Dio!» gli hai detto. Lui ha riso e tutta la barba ha tremato sotto il peso di quella risata.   
«Oh no, neppure lontanamente, mio giovane amico».   
A tutt’oggi non ne sei ancora del tutto convinto.)   
Immaginandolo così, hai sempre cercato di comportarti bene e osservare quei precetti a cui il catechismo ti ha educato, ma a volte persino tu incontri delle difficoltà.   
Come quando quei ragazzi di Serpeverde ti hanno affatturato perché stavi parlando troppo, rispondendo alle domande che loro stessi ti avevano rivolto.   
Sai di non essere una persona bellicosa, sai che dovresti porgere l’altra guancia e perdonare, ma in cuor tuo sei convinto che anche il perdono appartenga a Dio. E dunque che perdoni lui, perché a te viene molto difficile assolvere chi con così tanta superficialità ha abusato della propria istruzione e della propria magia.   
È come se, da quel giorno, un piccolo seme nero si fosse impiantato nel tuo cuore, traendo nutrimento da quell’emozione forte e sconosciuta che ti monta nel sangue ogni volta che hai la disgrazia di incrociarli per i corridoi. I primi germogli già si agitano e lo stormire delle loro piccole foglie ti sussurra cose all’orecchio, cose che ignori perché sono cose cattive e Dio ti guarda e tu non vuoi essere cattivo e farti castigare.   
Ma, se proprio devi essere sincero, diventa sempre più difficile non trattenersi un secondo di più prima di mettere a tacere quei bisbigli.   
Però ecco un fatto: quando il ragazzo di Serpeverde ti avvicina di sua spontanea volontà e ti saluta con un piccolo ciao smozzicato tutte quelle foglie si immobilizzano e tacciono. Non lo vedi dal giorno dell’incidente - come lo hai rinominato nella tua testa - e non hai più provato a parlarci. Come tutti gli altri, anche lui sembra non avere molta voglia di starti a sentire. Perciò adesso hai quell’aria sorpresa stampata sulla faccia e un sorriso che inizia ad affiorare sulle labbra.   
«Ciao!» rispondi entusiasta e ciondoli un po’ sulla punta delle scarpe, impaziente. Da subito hai sentito un’affinità con questo ragazzo e il tuo cuore palpita sempre un po’ più forte quanto lui è nei paraggi; diventare suo amico, capisci adesso, è il tuo più grande desiderio. E sì, magari siete diversi, perché lui parla poco tanto quanto tu parli molto, lui ha l’ombra negli occhi e tu una luce abbacinante, ma questo non vuol dire niente, giusto?   
Di colpo, ti rendi conto che ancora non conosci il suo nome.   
«Non so ancora come ti chiami. Hai una faccia da, uhm, vediamo, fammi pensare… Peter! Sì, hai una faccia da Peter. Se non vuoi dirmi il tuo nome, ti chiamerò così».   
Ti scocca la stessa occhiataccia che ti riserva Abertha ogni volta che entri in camera sua senza permesso e, ora come allora, rispondi con un sorrisetto che vuol dire tutto e niente.   
«Victor» borbotta, infossando la testa nel colletto del mantello come se avesse freddo. «Mi chiamo Victor».   
«Victor» ripeti e sei assolutamente estasiato. «È un nome così _glorioso_ ! Lo sapevi che viene dal latino e che significa _vincitore_ ?»   
Ti piace anche il modo in cui oscilla nella tua bocca e il suono che fa quando viene fuori, ma questo non glielo dici. Non vuoi sciupare la possibilità che ti ha appena dato.   
Lui fa cenno di sì con la testa.   
«Di dove sei? Ma hai freddo? Perché te ne stai lì tutto appallottolato?» incalzi e esclami un piccolo _oh!_ prima di tirare fuori la bacchetta e un barattolo di vetro che ti hanno dato gli Elfi giù in cucina. Ingoi quasi strozzandoti uno dei due biscotti che riposano sul fondo e offri l’altro a Victor, praticamente cacciandoglielo in mano senza troppe cerimonie. Capovolgi il barattolo per liberarlo delle ultime briciole e sussurri qualcosa puntandogli contro la bacchetta. Una fiamma blu e guizzante si rintana tra le sue pareti di vetro e velocemente chiudi il coperchio.   
«Ecco» e gli porgi il barattolo caldo, che Victor afferra con una certa diffidenza. Quando però scopre che emana un piacevole calore sospira e lo stringe con più sicurezza.   
«Grazie» borbotta e non ti guarda, impegnato com’è a contemplare la fiamma ballerina.   
«Figurati! È un trucco utile che mi ha insegnato uno dei Prefetti di Tassorosso».   
Victor annuisce, ma non dice altro. Sorridi.   
«Non sei un gran chiacchierone, vero? Ma non ti preoccupare. Non mi dà fastidio se stai in silenzio. Oh, ehi, hai già visitato la Guferia? Posso mostrartela, se vuoi» ma non fai in tempo a finire la frase che arrossisci tanto ti senti stupido. Ovvio che conosce la Guferia, perché è al secondo anno e qui sei tu il novellino.   
«Non mi piace la Guferia» ti spiega. «Fa freddo, lassù».   
«Verissimo. Tira sempre un gran vento. Però i gufi sono belli. Volevo comprarne uno, a Hogsmeade, ma non avevamo abbastanza soldi. Non ho nulla che sia veramente mio, sai? Abbiamo dovuto comprare tutto di seconda mano, perfino la bacchetta».   
Realizzi in ritardo di aver detto troppo. Forse dovevi tacere sull’umile condizione della tua famiglia. D’altra parte, da padre ciabattino e madre cameriera non è che ci si può aspettare chissà quale stile di vita agiato. Certo, non ti è mai mancato il pane in tavola o vestiti per coprirti, ma spesso sono cose che qualcuno ha già utilizzato prima di te. Quei pochi risparmi che i tuoi sono stati capaci di mettere via da quando sei nato e che avrebbero dovuto pagarti una buona scuola sono stati destinati a Hogwarts. E se tuo padre è raggiante per le porte che ti si sono aperte davanti, tua madre è più cauta nel suo entusiasmo e ha ancora qualche problema a non considerare la magia come un’opera del demonio. Non le hai detto quello che la gente pensa dei Nati Babbani come te; non farebbe dormire sonni tranquilli a nessuno di voi due.   
La grande campana che segna l’ora di cena rintocca con fragore per tutto il castello. Ti rabbui, ma cerchi di nasconderlo.   
«Devo andare» dice Victor e fa per restituirti il barattolo, ma tu scuoti la testa e allunghi una mano per bloccarlo.   
«Tienilo, così non avrai più così tanto freddo».   
Lo vedi aprire la bocca per ribattere, ma all’ultimo momento cambia idea, la richiude e va via senza dirti una parola.

La vendetta appartiene a Dio, ma una fiamma venuta da chissà dove ti strina da capo a piedi, ti agita il sangue e vedi rosso, rosso, _rosso_ mentre ti pieghi sulle ginocchia e raccogli le pagine del manuale di Incantesimi che un _Diffindo_ ben piazzato ha strappato via, mandandole a volteggiare sul pavimento.   
_Stai studiando Incantesimi, topolino?_ _Lascia che ti insegni qualcosa_ .   
_Sì, Bernie, insegnagli qualcosa!_   
_E sii grato, ratto, per il tempo che ti stiamo riservando_ .   
Le loro voci si inseguono nella tua testa, si intrecciano in una gerla fatta di eco e rancore che ti cala sul capo e stringe forte intorno alla fronte, tappandoti le orecchie. Forse qualcuno ti sta chiamando, ma è difficile dirlo - quell’oceano di voci fantasma s’agita e ribolle e ti estranea dal mondo, da questo corridoio lercio che ti sta impolverando i pantaloni della divisa.   
«Elis».  
Il viso di Victor galleggia su di te e una ruga spessa gli increspa la fronte tirandosi dietro una smorfia perplessa. Lo puoi quasi sentire mentre si domanda perché il tuo libro sia stato squartato o perché sul tuo viso sia assente la solita espressione di gioia lieve che di solito di illumina gli occhi. Abbozzi un sorriso, ma lo senti falso e pesante sulla bocca, quindi smetti e torni a raccogliere le pagine fitte di testo e immagini, picchiettandole infine contro il pavimento per pareggiarle e inserirle tra la copertina e la controguardia.   
«Cosa è successo?»   
Ti piace il modo in cui la sua voce sale alla fine di ogni frase, che ci sia un punto interrogativo o meno. La scoperta attenua la fiamma che continua a lambirti il petto.   
«Un incidente». È una parola comoda, incidente . Significa qualcosa che ti è capitato e che non hai potuto né fermare e né prevedere. È come offrirgli la punta dell’iceberg che buca il pelo dell’acqua e celargli l’enorme massa ghiacciata che giace al di sotto di essa.   
«Mh».   
Osi un’occhiata in tralice e ciò che trovi nei suoi occhi azzurri non ti piace. Raramente sono occhi che sorridono, ma adesso c’è come una patina di ghiaccio a smorzarne la brillantezza. Senza dirti una parola, Victor si volta e va via. Senti l’urgenza di inseguirlo premerti contro le costole, come un fastidio terribile, e allora ti alzi e parti al suo inseguimento. Cammina a passo così svelto che per stargli dietro sei costretto a subire i rimbalzi della borsa e il dolore dei segni che ti sta scavando nella spalla ad ogni contraccolpo. Cosa vuole fare? Perché non ti parla? Perché non ti guarda?   
Di colpo, hai paura per lui e vorresti solo stringergli la mano e supplicarlo di fermarsi, che è stato un incidente, che è colpa sua, che è piccolo e codardo e non conosce gli incantesimi per difendersi, non ancora…   
Ma Victor sguscia via da te come un’ombra e prima ancora di rendertene conto l’hai perso nel torrente di alunni che si riversa dalle aule per correre ad una nuova lezione.

Non hai idea se Victor ti sia evitando o se pecchi di pessimo tempismo, perché nei tre giorni che seguono non riesci mai ad incontrarlo. L’unica volta in cui lo vedi è durante il cambio tra Incantesimi ed Erbologia, mentre il secondo anno di Serpeverde vi passa accanto come una nube compatta. Intravedi un ciuffo di fiamma che spunta dal bordo di un cappello di lana nero e il contrasto è così elevato che attira immediatamente la tua attenzione. Fai per alzare un braccio, ma sei compresso tra i tuoi compagni e la loro euforia per una nuova lezione all’aperto e non ti riesce neppure di rallentare il passo, figurarsi qualcosa di più complesso.   
Poi, al quarto giorno, silenzioso ed elegante come un felino, ti si siede accanto in Biblioteca e fa qualcosa che ti lascia di sasso: si accosta con la bocca al tuo orecchio e ti dice che i Serpeverde non ti daranno più fastidio. La sorpresa ti tappa la gola e blocca il fiume violento di parole che vorresti rovesciargli addosso. Così come è arrivato, si alza e va via.   
Scoprirai più tardi che sì, i Serpeverde non ti si avvicinano più, non ti guardano neanche più, ma non riesci a gioirne o ad esserne sollevato perché quasi contemporaneamente scopri che Victor è finito in punizione per due settimane. Non saprai mai per cosa, ma ti sentirai sempre responsabile, colpevole.   
Perché la vendetta appartiene a Dio, ma apparentemente anche a Victor.


End file.
